narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Soko
(main) - The beginning section with general intro. This is the one without a section name. Appearance Sōkō's appearance can be described as nothing less than heavenly. This man was a true gift from the heavens, being born with perfect peach skin, beautiful sky blue eyes, and his short, messy white hair. His physique is nothing to kid about either, ever since he became a chunin he began working out to get the perfect body. Some say his body his made to perfection. Working out at a young age stopped his growth which caused him to stop growing early. As a result he is standing at 5'11. He wears a high tech special suit made from very durable material, it is very light so it doesn't slow him down during movement. It has no kind of wires showing (I go into detail below under abilities). He has a mask on his face to cover his identity . The suit hugs tight to his body. Personality Sōkō's personality isn't really something that can be described by one word. With him being such an complex person it is very hard for anyone to ever really "define" him. He's the type of person who when meeting a new person or a total stranger; treats them as if he's known them all his life. As nice and kind as Sōkō is, many people look at him and see someone who couldn't kill a butterfly. However to those who have witnessed Sōkō in action in the past or on a mission are fully aware of what he's capable of. Which is why many people try not to make him mad, well those who know him at least, because of his short to medium sized temper. Especially when people make fun of his suit, which tends to throw him over the edge every time. His personality is a great guise for how intelligent Sōkō actually is. When it comes to things like political stuff or something urgent Sōkō's personality tends to shift from the immature person that he is - to a empathetic young man with only the best intentions for those around him. Background Abilities Chakra Growth at a rate which cannot be calculated is exactly how to describe Sōkō's chakra. It constantly grew stronger and stronger over the years as he trained constantly alone and with private sparring sessions. The type of fighter that Sōkō is revolves around his constant use of chakra and high ranked techniques. His body seems to replenish itself when coming into physical contact, which seems to be the reason why Sōkō's chakra is noted as a "never ending stream of chakra". Sōkō's chakra is noted to be monstrous as it has caused many to stop in there tracks from being overwhelmed by it's sheer power. Sōkō possesses very refined chakra control, allowing him to use multiple techniques quickly with the minimum necessary chakra and to their highest level. Taijutsu Another form of battle which Sōkō is barely capable of being compared in would have to be taijutsu. With his unique form of fighting which mixes Strong Fist and White Tiger Fighting Style, it is almost useless to fight Sōkō in hand-to-hand combat without suffering a fatal blow. A major asset in which Sōkō 's taijutsu fighting is his speed. Sōkō underwent immense training where he combined weighted exorcises with his Body Flicker Technique as a method to increase resistance. With such a heavy resistance while moving at said speed, his muscles grew exponentially. Without Body Flicker, Sōkō is still incredibly fast, if not the fastest. As he focused primarily on speed, Sōkō is said to have surpassed fellow speedsters Minato Namikaze and Shisui Uchiha. And because his speed relies on free base movement rather than a formula anchor, Sōkō is able to achieve a wider range of feats. His speed is his defining traits. Even without Body Flicker, Sōkō 's speed is enough to appear instantaneous. Shinobi alike confuse his movements with teleportation. He is known as someone who prefers to attack before an opponent has a chance to weave jutsu. Sōkō uses his speed to create a blitz style of battle. Rapid strikes, followed by his steps and afterimages. His speed can create intangible clones of himself without aide of chakra. However, these clones usually freeze in his last movement of their creation as they are created through burst. Sōkō's speed is combined with extreme levels of acrobatics. Ninjutsu Sōkō is a master of using - ninjutsu having mastered over 1,000 ninjutsu techniques, and receiving knowledge about how to defeat others ninjutsu has left Sōkō in a league of his own as far as it comes to ninjutsu. Which is why it is rare to see Sōkō utilize ninjutsu when people are spectating him; using his ninjutsu for the good, only sing it against hostile opponent. Genjutsu Sōkō as an child was gifted with a natural affinity for using genjutsu and defending against it. Whenever he chooses to use them he will often be seen using Sound Genjutsu. Sōkō not only is a proficient user of Genjutsu, but he is also rather fond of finding ways to counter them. Being the pre-cautious young man that he is he took the time to have seals placed on the inside of his ears to neutralize any sound based ninjutsu or genjutsu that can affect his hearing, and began sound genjutsu to use it against others. Nature Transformation